In certain cases, it is desirable to protect the ears of an animal against damage. One specific instance is protecting the ears of newborn calves against freezing in cold weather. The ears are very thin, with little fur and are wet at birth. The mother cow will usually lick the calf to clean it, further wetting the ears so they are subject to severe frostbite. Other instances where ear protection is desirable will occur to those knowledgeable in the handling of animals.
With particular reference to calf ear protection, various attempts have been made, usually by individuals, to provide some sort of ear protection. None to date has proven fully satisfactory. One significant problem is holding the protection in place on the animals' ears. With a newborn calf, both the calf and the mother may make efforts to remove any ear protection.
The present invention aims at mitigating these problems.